Walking Stick
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: When Po discovers how heartborken Shifu is, as the staff that once belonged to the great Master Oogway, he knows just the thing to make the old Red Panda feel better. Re-Posted, NOT A SLASH


Walking Stick

The skies over China that day were calm and tranquil above the beautiful, lush lands. However, the blue sky seemed quite sad. A few dark clouds hovering off in the distance would promise the tears they were about to cry, and soak the land beneath it, forcing most of its inhabitants inside their cozy homes alongside their families.

But, upon the Valley of Peace, the clouds were not – at least not yet. So the villagers were going about their daily business or hanging out with their friends, like Po the Giant panda was, as he walked up the stone steps of the mountains around the Jade Palace with his (rather new) best friends, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey, the male members of the Furious Five. The four young men were chattering with each other, laughing and smiling. They came up to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, where they liked to hang around and watch the valley from afar. Po was telling the other boys a joke, and they laughed. He laughed along with them, but then looked up. Crane and Monkey bumped into him as he stopped short on the steps, and Mantis was nearly thrown from Monkey's golden shoulder to the hard steps below.

"Po, what the –?" Mantis began irately, but then he and the other two of the Five looked up, and he immediately stopped, their faces falling. It was now obvious why Po had stopped so shortly.

An elderly Red panda was sitting on the edge of the cliff. His large, round ears were drooping against his head, and his entire figure seemed wilted like a crushed lotus flower, held away from her watery home too long. His name was Shifu, and he was the master of the Five, as well as Po, who turned to his friends covertly, keeping his soft green eyes on his master.

"Uh, guys? Can we have a second? I'll catch up to you later." He whispered to them. All three nodded, understanding, and Crane ushered his friends away with a gentle wing, giving a worried glance to Po before following them down the steps. The panda bear watched for a moment before turning, and walking slowly to Shifu.

Pausing a few steps away, he cleared his throat, not wanting to have Shifu become angry at him for disturbing his peace. "Uh…Master Shifu?"

The old Red panda's ears flickered slightly upwards at these words, carefully catching them from the air. Po could hear him sigh, before he set something down and slowly got to his feet.

"Hello, Po." He said softly, clearing his throat as he turned and faced Po. The bear was rather taken aback as he saw that the rims of the old man's face were red – which meant he had been crying. And Shifu _never_, _ever_ showed sadness in front of his students…well, almost. Po's brows furrowed slightly in worry.

"Hey…um…" Po stammered, not wanting to come right out with his question, but he also didn't want to be equivocal. He rubbed his left arm with a heavy paw shyly, biting his lower lip with his sharp teeth, unknowing whether or not to continue. Shifu watched him dully, raising his faded brows in question.

"Is there something I can help you with, Panda?" He asked, and Po knew that he was in trouble. Shifu only called him "Panda" when he was angry or irritated with him.

"Well…uh, you just…kinda seem…well, sad." Po continued, almost cringing with Shifu's reaction. But the old man merely gave him a small, nearly forced smile.

"It's alright, Po. I'm fine." He said. "I'm only…reminiscing." Turning around, he picked up something from the ground, and brought it up to show Po.

It was the two halves of Master Oogway's walking staff. It was snapped cleanly in half, the ends splintered and sharp. Po gasped in horror, bending over and taking them in his large, but gentle paws. Tears came swiftly, but silently to his eyes. He hadn't known the last remaining relic of the kung fu legend was damaged, his first friend of the Jade Palace, the only one who understood him at the time.

"Wh…when did this happen?" Po whispered in horror, and Shifu bent his head.

"Tai Lung did this." He replied, turning away and folding his hands behind his back, looking down upon the valley with sad eyes. As he was turned away, Po stared at the walking stick.

Oogway had meant a great deal to Shifu. The elderly tortoise had died right after Tai Lung, the deadly Snow leopard, had broken out of prison. Oogway had taught Shifu everything he knew about the harmony and focus of kung fu, as he was the one who unraveled the nearly impossibly secrets. Oogway had been like Shifu's father, as his own had died when he was just a small cub. A special bond had been formed between them as Oogway taught Shifu to be as good a master as he – a bond quite like Po had with the old Red panda.

He bit his lower lip, but then a smile appeared on his fuzzy face as he realized he knew what to do, how to make it right again. Giving one last glance to Shifu, who was still looking down to the Valley, he tucked both halves of the wooden staff into one paw and began the descent down the stairs…

Evening soon fell upon China, the sun setting behind the Himalayas in a magnificent sea of vivid orange and reds, illuminating the Jade Palace a sparkling gold. Inside, Po was consulting quickly and quietly with Crane, Monkey, and Tigress.

"Okay, did it get set in place?" He asked Monkey, who nodded.

"Yes, Po. Everything's all set." Monkey said with a friendly wink. Po smiled warmly down at his friend, then looked to the other two.

"Thank you guys, for helping me do this." He said, giving them both warm smiles, and they smiled back. Crane had supplied half the funds, Tigress the other, both from their own money stores, and Po had gone down to the valley to do the actual deed earlier that day. Monkey had stealthily made sure the Hall of Heroes was all quiet, and more importantly, empty, before setting everything up.

"I think it's time. I'll see you guys later." Po said, turning away, when he felt a warm paw on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was the young tiger woman who had stopped him from walking away.

"I…this is very nice of you to do for him…Po." Tigress said, giving him a sweet smile, her brilliant orange eyes glittering with unexpected kindness. Po returned the smile, and patted her paw, before walking quickly away, leaving the three.

He walked through the Jade Palace until he reached somewhere that was usually forbidden – Shifu's living quarters. Po suddenly realized he had never been inside of Shifu's room as he stared at the ornate door, his paw raised in a curled fist, ready to knock. Gently, he rapped against the wooden door, saying softly, "Master? C-can I please see you for a second?"

Po stood there for a moment, holding his breath, until the door slowly creaked open, and the old man stood before the young, looking up at him.

"Po…is there something wrong? Is someone in trouble?" Shifu asked worriedly, his silver brow furrowing in concern. Po quickly held up his paws.

"No, no! No, nothing's wrong. There's just something I wanna show you." Po said imploringly, giving Shifu a disarming smile. Shifu looked at the panda with irritation and suspicion. It had better be important enough to disturb him at this late hour.

"Alright." Shifu said with a small sigh. Po beamed.

"Follow me." He said with excitement, turning and walking away. Shifu shook his head at the young panda's eagerness, and followed him. They kept walking, until they reached the very outside of the Hall of Heroes. Po suddenly turned around, and held up his paws.

"You have to close your eyes now." He said, giving Shifu a beseeching smile. Shifu frowned in distrust – he was a master! And the panda expected him to just close his eyes, so he could ambush him and try to beat him in a battle, just once? Oh, well. If the panda wanted to try, fine. But he would lose anyway. Shifu closed his eyes, but jumped when he felt something fuzzy, large and warm enclose around his tiny hand– it was Po's paw. Shifu wanted to pull away immediately as an image flashed through his mind's eye…a small Snow leopard boy had taken his hand as they strolled through the mountains, marveling even the tiniest sights and sounds, and he was excitedly pointing to a pair of bright blue dragonflies buzzing around a small pond…

"Okay…here…" Po said, releasing his hand. Shifu had been so distracted with the memory; he hadn't even realized he had been walking. "Keep your eyes closed."

Shifu obeyed the panda, while he gently took something off of its stand in his paws.

"Hold out your hands." Po said softly, and Shifu obeyed slowly. Soon, something light, and of a cool material was placed in his hands. It was made of wood, and Shifu's eyes snapped open to look upon the object in his hands…and gasped softly.

"But…But, Tai Lung snapped it…it was destroyed! How…?" Shifu asked in astonishment, for in his hands, he held the re-forged staff of Master Oogway. Po looked sheepish, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Well…I know Oogway meant a lot to you, and you seemed sad that Tai Lung had broken the staff…so…y'know, it was nothing much." Po said shyly. Shifu still gaped at him in bewilderment.

"But…how…?" He asked, shaking his head as he looked down at the staff, scrutinizing it as if to make sure it was real, not just a replica. Po seemed to sense this, for he quickly reassured Shifu.

"Do-don't worry! It's really Oogway's staff. I-it was nothing much. I, uh, watched some wood crafters when I was really little, especially this guy Te Tao. When I was just a cub, I made the Five's action figures myself, so I knew how to fix it. Crane paid half for the supplies I needed, and Tigress the other half. Monkey replaced it. I-it was really nothing much." Po said, dragging his toe in a circle on the floor. Shifu looked from him to the staff, running his hand up and down the smooth wood tenderly, knowing it would never splinter, swearing he could still feel the warmth of Oogway's claws wrapping around it.

"Oh…Po…this is…wonderful. Thank you." Shifu said, looking up at the great panda with love, his deep azure eyes filling with large tears of happiness.

"Oh, Master, don't cry." Po said, becoming worried. He had never seen Shifu cry, and was quite unsure of what to do. The hardhearted kung fu master, who never showed his feelings, had tears creating dark streaks, wetting the creamy-white fur of his face.

"It's alright, Po. I'm very…very happy. Thank you very, very much. This means a lot to me." Shifu said, holding the staff tightly. Po gave him a warm smile, before bending down and wrapping his plump, furry arms around Shifu in a tight bear hug, as only bears could do, trying to comfort him. Shifu gasped lightly – no one had touched him like this for over twenty years…not since Tai Lung's early teenage years. But the Red panda couldn't help but smile as the large bear's dull black arms tightened around his master, and he lightly hugged Po back, patting his back.

"Thank you, Po." The old man was made very happy that day.

The End.


End file.
